Desbordarse
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Idiota. Insensato. Conformista. Tonto. Violento. Mezquino. Cuando lo único que quería era partirle el rostro a su mejor amigo y arrebatarle cierta pelirroja, que él siempre creyó que le había pertenecido, y así hacerla suya con un beso explosivo y voraz.
1. Desbordarse  Primera parte

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Desbordarse**

_Un fic sobre Taichi Yagami_

* * *

**I**

Él era valiente. Fuerte y decidido. Impetuoso y hasta temerario. Sus pasiones eran violentas, su vida emocional siempre lo hacía subir y bajar sin descanso, envolviéndolo en una vorágine de tormentos y dichas. Adoraba a su familia y amigos por sobre todas las cosas. Nunca haría nada que lastimara a sus seres queridos, porque Taichi era como de esos cachorritos que ves en la calle y que, una vez acaricias, no te dejan de mover la cola y se pegan a ti con un cariño infinito que raya en la devoción, y que con el pasar de los años se transforma en el sabueso más fiel, que te acompaña, consuela y protege por el resto de una existencia que él ha dedicado sólo para ti, porque de esa forma él encuentra la felicidad.

Es también de esos cabeza dura que nunca te dejan tranquilo, por mucho que lo grites, por muchos golpes que les des; Tai es ese perrito fiel que soportará todos tus maltratos, porque sabe que con eso pides a gritos un poco de cariño y atención, y él siempre estará dispuesto a dártelo.

Sora y Matt lo sabían muy bien.

Porque a pesar de lo horriblemente gritona que se ponía la pelirroja, Tai siempre regresaba, una y otra vez, con una disculpa, prácticamente pidiendo perdón por existir. Porque Tai sabía que Sora era estricta con él sólo porque lo que ella sentía hacia él era intenso, tan intenso como lo que él mismo sentía por ella. Ella siempre desbordaba cariño para todos, y él adoraba cuando ella se deshacía en sonrisas. Le gustaba cuando esas sonrisas eran para él, y por eso se limitaba a vivir así, siempre anhelando ese cariño que Sora mantenía tan restringido para con él, pero Tai era paciente, porque ese era su cariño, su amor, y algún día tendría acceso a todo.

Y a pesar de lo terriblemente indiferente y frío que era el rubio, Tai no se alejaba ni siquiera cuando el rubio se lo ordenaba con golpes, porque el castaño sabía que Matt era puro amor por dentro, un amor líquido y caliente que le corría como lava por las venas, de ese amor que quemaba, que dolía, que te dejaba sin aliento, pero que era incondicional e intenso, lleno de una pasión y devoción tan violentas como el mismo Tai. Pero el rubio se ponía hermético porque le daba terror desbordar todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Y Tai lo sabía, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio, solo, bajo un árbol, viendo jugar al resto, sin intensiones de acercarse, aunque en ese momento nunca lo pensó de esa forma porque apenas era un niño, pero de todas formas lo supo. Y quiso acercarse para romper la coraza, a fuerza de puños si fuera necesario, porque Tai era de esas personas con esos ojos que podían ver a través de todo, y el castaño veía, con esos ojos chocolate que vivían en un gesto de despiste, toda la belleza del alma de Matt.

Y Tai lo obligó a ser su amigo, a esperarlo para que regresaran juntos a casa después de la escuela y después de cada práctica de fútbol, a que fuera a su casa y compartiera con su familia, y a recibirlo casi todos los fines de semana y los días festivos en su departamento a quedarse a dormir. Tai lo obligó a que fueran como hermanos, a que fuesen siempre los dos, unidos frente a lo que sea que se les atravesará en el camino, siempre fieles, leales el uno al otro. Los mejores amigos. Y el rubio no se arrepentía de haber cedido. Nunca lo haría.

Pero había algo que tenía Tai, y era un defecto tan gravísimo. Su hermana y Mimi siempre le reclamaban por eso, porque siempre terminaba haciéndose daño. Pero siempre ignoró los regaños de ambas castañas, porque a él le gustaba que los demás fuesen felices, y mejor si él podía contribuir. Por eso no se arrepentía de haberle regalado su balón de fútbol a ese niño que conoció en el parque cuando pequeño y que jamás volvió a ver. O de haberle cedido a la señora su puesto en la fila de la compra de unos cds; ella los quería para sus hijos y él los quería para él, y la señora fue la última en conseguir esos cds. Tampoco se arrepentía de haber vendido sus patines nuevos para poder comprarle ese vestido a Sora que tanto quería. No lo hacía a propósito, no lo hacía con afán de saberse a sí mismo altruista y desprendido, simplemente lo hacía porque le gustaban las sonrisas de la gente, como la que ese niño le dio, como la que la señora le dio, o como la que adornó maravillosamente el rostro de Sora cuando abrió la bolsa que contenía el vestido. Y había sido una de las sonrisas más bonitas del mundo, porque eran de esas donde la chispa se posaba hasta en los ojos, y la alegría emanaba por cada poro del cuerpo. Por eso lo hacía.

Pero había veces que esas buenas intensiones de ver al resto feliz lo herían profundamente. Pero él nunca haría nada que pudiese dañar a sus seres queridos. Por eso cuando vio a Sora aquel día de Navidad con un regalo hecho por ella misma para Matt, se obligó a sonreír y a infundirle valor, porque eso es lo que un verdadero amigo haría, y porque él siempre apoyaría a la pelirroja. Y ese día todo pasó tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el asunto hasta que se vio a sí mismo en su casa, solo en su habitación. Fue en ese momento en que todas las emociones contenidas se desbordaron. Se sentía idiota por haber pensado que aquel cariño que Sora mantenía tan preciosamente escondido iba a ser algún día para él. Debía haberlo supuesto, haberlo visto venir. Sora y Matt se llevaban de maravilla, siempre habían tenido una buena relación y si se habían vuelto más cercanos había sido gracias a él. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿Qué tan ciego y tonto podía llegar a ser? Por supuesto que terminarían enamorándose, si él a Sora le hablaba maravillas sobre Matt, y a Matt le hablaba maravillas sobre Sora.

Ese día se obligó a sí mismo a no lamentarse. Todo había sido muy repentino. No debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Apenas había visto a Sora con la intensión de darle un regalo a Matt. No sabía nada sobre lo que su amigo podría pensar o sentir al respecto. Quizás la pelirroja no era correspondida. Aún debía esperar a ver cómo las cosas de desarrollaban.

Pero Sora y Matt comenzaron a salir, y él no pudo más que sonreírles a los dos. Y pasó así, mucho tiempo, sonriéndoles, porque no quería que su sufrimiento les estropeara la felicidad. Se obligaba a sonreír y a mostrarse satisfecho con esa relación porque se sentía malo y mezquino, porque que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen saliendo no le hacía cien por ciento feliz, y no podía evitarlo. Pero él sabía que ambos eran grandiosos, las mejores personas que él conocía, y sabía que ambos merecían a personas tan extraordinarias como ellos mismos, así que su consuelo era esa estúpida idea: que no había mejores personas para ellos dos que ellos dos.

Y fingía, y se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo bien que podía hacerlo, pero su hermana convivía con él y notaba todo, y no fue sorpresa para Tai que Hikari se fuera de bocazas con la castaña que estaba en los Estados Unidos.

Y cuando ella vino a verlo, él notó que no era el único que sufría en silencio la felicidad de sus amigos.

—No vine a que me consueles —le murmuró ella al acercársele para que ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchase. —Vine a decirte que eres un tonto —puntualizó.

Él sólo le sonrió. Y aquella noche, en la que todos se reunieron, ellos se fueron a charlar a fuera de la casa de Sora, porque lo que tenían que decirse no debía ser escuchado por nadie.

—¡Eres un tonto! —chilló ella, y gracias a la risa y a la música dentro de la casa nadie oyó nada. —¡No puedes dejar que te hagan esto!

—¿Dejar que me hagan qué? No hacen nada malo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo ella, y los ojos comenzaban a brillarle. —Tú y yo lo sabemos. Todos lo sabemos, incluso ellos.

—¿Saber qué? —sonrió él. —No te preocupes tanto, Mimi.

Pero a Mimi eso le sentó peor. Él la vio, temblorosa, con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas.

—Él es tu mejor amigo —sentenció ella con cierto desprecio.

Y le clavó justo en el lugar que a Tai más le dolía, porque se había rehusado a pensar en ello, pensar que su mejor amigo, su hermano, lo había traicionado, tomando a la chica que más adoraba en el mundo. Porque Tai sabía que Matt sabía de sus sentimiento por Sora. Nunca lo había dicho, jamás había pronunciado en voz alta lo que sentía por Sora y con qué intensidad, pero Tai sabía que Matt lo sabía, porque Tai era de esas personas facilísimas de leer, de esas personas transparentes que no te ocultaban nada, porque no temían mostrar su alma tal cual era.

Tai odiaba pensar en ello, pensar en Matt como un traidor, como un tonto frío y egoísta que no veló por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Porque era como pensar en otro Matt, un tipo totalmente distinto de ese que Tai había concebido en su cabeza y en su corazón. Quizás Matt lo había pasado mal, quizás había sido difícil para él el elegir entre su mejor amigo y la hermosa chica que era Sora. Tai no podía culparlo, Sora era fenomenal, y sabía que ella lograba sacar lo mejor del rubio a relucir, algo que ni siquiera él había podido hacer. Pero si hubiese sido Tai el que hubiese tenido que elegir, ¿qué hubiese elegido?

Bueno, ya lo sabemos, si _ya_ había elegido: quedarse en silencio, no ser una molestia, darles vía libre para que disfrutaran de esa relación. Sí, prácticamente le entregó a Sora en bandeja. Ese pensamiento lo llenaba de rabia y de dolor, pero intentaba controlarse, porque si no, sería el fin de la amistad, no sólo de ellos dos, si no de los tres. Y él no quería perder a su mejor amigo ni a su mejor amiga.

Miró a Mimi. Había olvidado algo de suma importancia para ella, la razón fundamental por la que la castaña se sentía tan indignada por su situación, tan molesta y dolida, tan _traicionada_.

—Ella es tu mejor amiga —le dijo.

Mimi ahogó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, y Tai vio en esos ojos caramelo, que eran tan sinceros como los suyos, la triste verdad que estaba carcomiendo a su amiga. Y no dudó e acercarse a ella y envolverla con sus brazos en ese abrazo protector que desde hacía un tiempo se había acostumbrado a darle. Se habían vuelto cercanos porque él había descubierto que Mimi se deprimía con suma frecuencia por haberse marchado a vivir lejos de ellos y peleada con su mejor amigo, que por fortuna o más bien por desgracia, era el mismo rubio que ahora salía con la mejor amiga de ambos.

—Soy tan mezquina —sollozó la castaña. —Debería darme alegría. Sora es… —hipó. —Ella lo hará muy feliz —lloró.

Tai veía su propio dolor reflejado en Mimi.

—Ambos lo somos —dijo en un susurro, porque era algo que le costaba demasiado admitir.

Y después de aquella conversación Tai no pudo soportarlo más. Sería mezquino y egoísta, pero necesitaba dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía.

—No puedo seguir aquí —dijo, y la voz le tembló. —No puedo regresar.

—Deberías hacerlo, y golpearlo —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó, y ella se asustó de la seriedad de su voz, porque a veces Tai tenía ese tono y esa mirada, que lo volvía todo serio y atemorizante.

—No —negó ella. —No quisiera que lo lastimaras.

—Él te lastimó —le dijo.

—Sora también te lastimó —le dijo ella. —Y aún así no querrías que nada malo le pasase. Y yo tampoco quiero que nada malo le pase a ella… —terminó en un murmullo, siendo obvio que se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

Era verdad. Sora podría azotarlo y él aún así seguiría velando por su bienestar.

—Vámonos —propuso él.

—Necesito ir por mi bolso…

—Te espero aquí.

La castaña corrió hasta la casa, y no tardó en salir, pero detrás de ella venían Sora y Matt, y Hikari, y los demás.

—Pero Mimi —dijo Sora, intentando tomarla de la mano.

—Ya déjame por favor. Debo hacer algo importante —y se zafó de su amiga, intentando sonreír, pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

Sora se detuvo, junto a Matt, en la entrada de su casa, y miró a Tai, confundida.

—¿Tai?

El castaño evitó mirarlos, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

—¡Tai! —llamó el rubio.

—Hermano —la voz de Hikari, preocupada, le obligó a voltear.

—No se preocupen —sonrió, porque era lo mejor que sabía hacer. —No puedo dejar que Mimi ande sola por las calles tan tarde, así que la acompañaré.

—Iremos con ustedes —dijo Sora.

—No, cómo crees —su sonrisa estuvo a punto de vacilar. —No queremos arruinar la noche. Quédense y diviértanse.

—Pero Tai… —el moreno odiaba cuando ella ponía esa cara decepción. Y entonces la mano de Matt se hizo presente en el hombro de ella.

—Deja que se vaya —le dijo, con ese tono de voz cariñoso que empleaba sólo con ella. Y ella le sonrió, un poco tímida, pero le devolvió el gesto cariñoso.

Ya no podía más.

—Adiós —dijo, y se volteó, rápido.

—Hermano —llamó Hikari una vez más.

—Nos veremos en casa —dijo, y sin más, él y Mimi se alejaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

Y no hicieron nada más que caminar y regodearse en su pena. Sentían lo mismo, sufrían de lo mismo. Tai sabía que no sería la última vez que compartirían un momento como ese.

Sentía rabia. Ira. La había reprimido tanto tiempo y ahora la sentía bullir dentro de él, quemándole las entrañas, la garganta, el corazón. Ya no era él, _era sólo esa emoción violenta que necesitaba salir._ Quería golpear, romper, despedazar. Quería abrirse el pecho y sacarse el corazón, porque su latir era insoportablemente doloroso, y quería cortarse la cabeza porque su mente estaba llena de pensamientos idiotas, pensamientos llenos de ellos dos. ¡De ellos dos! Sus amigos. ¡Sus mejores amigos!

La cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Sora le hará mucho bien a Matt.

La voz de Mimi lo atravesó como un frío cristal, y sus palabras le dejaron la mente en blanco por algunos segundos. Porque ella tenía razón. Porque Matt era un chico que por dentro hervía de amor, y simplemente necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudase a sacarlo. Porque Sora era amor, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, desparramaba a su paso un amor infinito. Sora le haría mucho bien, y Matt era su mejor amigo. Uno se alegra cuando a los amigos les suceden cosas buenas.

—Soy mezquino —masculló para sí, apretando las manos y la mandíbula con fuerza, haciéndose daño.

* * *

_A pesar de ser un one shot, decidí subirlo en tres partes más un epílogo. Y aquí está la primera entrega x3._

_Esto es una secuela, o algo parecido xD, de Long Kiss Goodbye, aunque no es necesario leer ese fic para entender este._

_Aviso desde ya que **este ****no será un fic feliz en lo absoluto** u_U, mi lado malvado salió y quiso hacer sufrir a Taichi muchísimo Dx._

_También hago advertencia de que habrá Michi, o sí! x3, por lo tanto, irremediablemente habrá Sorato ¬¬ (sí sí, me he vuelto masoquista al torturar a mi castaño adorado y al poner a una pareja blasfema xP). Nada se Sorato así explícito, pero se deducen cosas..._

_Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima._

_Lyls_


	2. Desbordarse  Segunda parte

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Desbordarse**

_Un fic sobre Taichi Yagami_

* * *

**II**

**_Un poco de Yamato..._**

Matt sentía culpa. Sentía vergüenza y, aunque le costase admitirlo, sentía miedo. Pero a pesar de eso, lo encaró, porque era necesario, porque era lo correcto, y porque era de _hombre_ el enfrentarlo en lugar de hacer como si nada estuviera pasando.

No podía seguir soportando la tensión que de repente se había creado entre ellos, aunque pareciese que Tai seguía siendo el Tai de siempre. El moreno podía engañar a los demás, pero no a él. Lo sentía en la piel: las emociones del castaño eran tan intensas que le quemaban.

—Me gusta Sora —escapó de esos labios cuando al fin encontró un momento con él, a solas.

El castaño lo miró, y Matt sintió que no podría soportar esa mirada: pena, rabia, decepción. Pero Tai permaneció impertérrito, sólo los ojos, ¡los ojos! Esa forma de mirar habría aniquilado a cualquiera, pero Matt la resistía estoicamente, sin quejarse ni dar ninguna muestra de debilidad, porque se lo merecía. Si Tai diera algún indicio de querer golpearlo, él pondría la mejilla.

Pero nada más alejado era lo que cruzaba la mente del castaño.

—Sólo cuídala —le dijo, con un cierto desprecio que hirió a Matt más que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque a pesar de que en toda su vida había recibido miradas despectivas (y él las había devuelto con creces), jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que Taichi Yagami lo miraría de esa forma.

Y no respondió. Sintió que la garganta le ardía, pero no fue sino hasta que Tai abandonó la habitación, que Matt se dejó caer sobre una silla, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Él no lloraba, pero eso era lo más parecido a llorar…

* * *

Tai no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Prefería ignorar el asunto, hacer como si no fuese la gran cosa. Incluso después de que Mimi y Matt hicieran las paces, sus amigos siguieron con lo suyo. Recordaba ese día de la fiesta de aniversario en el digimundo, recordaba que Matt y Mimi al fin habían aclarado ese horrible malentendido, que el rubio la había recordado y que de paso había recordado todo lo que había sentido por ella. Y Tai supo que Sora sufrió en silencio todo eso, y el moreno simplemente trató de hacerle ver al rubio que la pelirroja lo esperaba. Pero después de ese incidente, Matt y Sora continuaron adelante. Tai internamente culpaba a la castaña de eso, de que ella había empujado al rubio a brazos de Sora cuando él quería estar con ella. Pero nunca había sido capaz de recriminarle a Mimi eso.

Él compartía con ellos la mayor parte de su tiempo, y estaba consciente de los tratos especiales, de las miradas elocuentes, de los roces, de las sonrisas cómplices. Y aunque ardía de rabia por dentro, su razón le decía que aquello no estaba mal, que era bueno para ellos dos, y, más dolorosamente importante aún, era que Sora jamás fue de él, así que no había razón para sentirse enojado o traicionado. Y por eso él siempre los apoyaría, siempre contarían con él.

No se inmiscuía en esa relación, porque eso ya sería pasar el límite entre lo razonablemente doloroso, y el masoquismo. Pero había algo que Tai no dejaba pasar, algo que lo hacía perder los estribos de forma inmediata, algo que él no podía ignorar por más que lo intentara. Y eso era cuando Sora lloraba. Porque cuando la pelirroja lloraba, él sentía que el aire se hacía más pesado y que en lugar de sangre era veneno lo que le corría por la venas.

Y más odiaba aún cuando él sabía que la razón de las penas de su amiga era cierto rubio que él conocía tan bien.

Sora no era buena ocultándole las cosas; Tai la sabía de memoria, todos sus gestos y reacciones, y cuando ella lloraba y él la veía, y ella se secaba las lágrimas de un manotón y evitaba mirarlo, jurándole que no le pasaba nada malo, que sólo estaba un poco sensible porque era "un día de esos", Taichi sabía que ella mentía, que le mentía a él, y eso lo enfurecía aún más.

Así que no se lo pensaba dos veces. Su juicio se nublaba y se cuerpo se movía solo, y sólo volvía a ser consciente de lo que hacía después de ver al rubio en el suelo, mirándolo con esos ojos acerados, y limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la boca o que le escurría por la nariz.

No se decían nada, porque las palabras entre ellos hacía mucho que no eran tan necesarias, porque se entendían, porque de alguna manera ellos eran un poco de lo mismo. Sabían lo que sentía el otro, como si fuera lo propio, de ellos mismos.

Pero eso no detenía al castaño, ni mucho menos al rubio, que siempre se levantaba con el puño preparado para devolver el golpe.

La primera vez, Tai y Matt se destrozaron, sacando parte del veneno que corrompía su amistad, esa mierda pútrida y maloliente que no les permitía mirarse a la cara como se debe, de esa que carcome y carcome, que es como ácida y que te hace tricitas las vísceras, que no te deja dormir y que te hace sentir dolor de estómago, pero ese del malo, ese que te retuerce las pocas tripas que te quedan sanas con extraordinaria fuerza y te hace querer vomitar.

Y la forma en que se golpearon… Era tan abrumadora (para todos los espectadores), pero hubo, en cada uno de esos golpes, algo liberador. Se tocaban, se sentían… Piel con piel, golpe tras golpe, y el dolor, un dolor más allá de lo físico, un dolor de "adentro", pero no ya de estómago, sino de más arriba, del pecho, como un agujero, ese dolor que te hace salir lágrimas puras, lágrimas como del alma.

Aquella primera vez que se destrozaron, se aliviaron; uno de la vergüenza y el otro del odio.

Y esa escena se repetía bastante. Algunas veces alguien conocido o uno de sus amigos intentaba separarlos, y algunas veces tenían éxito. Pero siempre, al menor descuido, los dos volvían a enzarzarse en una pelea de nuevo, y a ese punto no había nadie capaz de detenerlos…

Excepto una persona.

—¡Ya basta!

Esa voz los hacía mirarse, y darse cuenta del desastre que eran, y los hacía darse la mano, a veces hasta abrazarse, porque sus conciencias parecían más vivas cuando esa pelirroja les hablaba.

Y era paradójico que esa voz, que esa muchacha, fuese la única que podía separarlos, siendo ella misma el motivo de todas sus disputas.

* * *

_Quise poner un poquito de Matt. Es que no se me hace justo que Tai sufra solito, sé que a Yama todo eso le debió doler TnT._

_La relación de esos dos a mí me parece tortuosa Dx, mejores amigos, y se hacen eso? My God, esos guionista tontos de 02 le quitaron todo el sentido al emblema de la amistad de Yamato._

_Esta Sora me da algo de pena, estar en su lugar debe ser lo peor del mundo Dx._

_La conversación entre Yama y Tai es corta, pero creo que es precisa. Traté de imaginar muchas veces esa conversación, donde Matt es sincero y le dice a Tai que gusta de la pelirroja (Dx), y creo que no podría ser de otra forma. No me gusta el Tai que es poco razonable. Uno de los cambios en la actitud del moreno en 02 es su madurez. Podemos notar con claridad que el Taichi de 02 ha cambiado muchísimo, que es más calmado, que toma más en cuenta a los otros, y eso lo hace ultra sexy *¬*... Ejem, me desvié xD. Trato de mantener ese cambio, que es uno de las pocas cosas que aprecio de 02 ¬¬._

_Quisiera dejar claro que la relación entre Matt y Sora es como... ocasional. Quiero decir, que ellos vuelven y van, podría considerarse que han estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero en el mundo del fic ellos son más de... acompañarse ciertas ocasiones, de buscar al otro para "cosas" y seguir adelante en algo que es muy informal. Por eso la relación para Tai es algo llevadera, aunque hay momentos en que el moreno pierde la cabeza, pero ¿quién no?._

_Bueno, ya me iré xD._

_Próxima parte, la última, advertencia de lemon (1313 xDD), y luego el epílogo._

_Gracias por leer =)_

_Y sólo para que sepan, el lemon no es Sorato, nooo, no podría, suficiente con esto, verdad? Además sé que alguien que quiero bastante me mataría o simplemente no me volvería a hablar si escribiese Sorato lemon DxxD._

_Bueno, eso xD_

_Lyls_


	3. Desbordarse  Tercera parte

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **L E M O N

* * *

**Desbordarse**

_Un fic sobre Taichi Yagami_

* * *

**III**

_«Taichi Yagami, un tipo joven de piel bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro e indomable, tenía dos mejores amigos, Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida.»_

Aquella afirmación acompañó al moreno prácticamente toda su vida. Porque a pesar de los años, seguía siendo cierto.

Ya lo había **_aceptado_**. La relación de Sora y Matt, tan inestable como lo había sido, ya era parte de la vida de todos, y en especial de la suya. Podía decir que la felicidad de sus amigos era **_su_** felicidad. Disfrutaba de ambos, juntos o por separado, y le gustaba cómo eran las cosas, porque a pesar de que Sora y Matt se abrazasen o anduvieran cogidos de las manos, seguían siendo ellos tres.

Y Tai quería que fuese así siempre.

Pero un día sus amigos hablaron de casarse. Y entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de que ellos iban en serio, que ya no era como en la adolescencia o en la universidad, que siempre se separaban y luego volvían. Ellos iban en serio, tan en serio como para decir _"queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, queremos formar una familia"_. Y era obvio que en eso no lo podían incluir a él, porque el matrimonio era sólo de "dos", pero ellos eran tres, ¡Eran tres! ¡Había algo muy malo en esa ecuación! Porque no había espacio para él.

Y comenzó a evadirlos. No supo cuánto tiempo lo hizo. Su conciencia del tiempo se hizo más vaga que nunca.

De un tiempo a otro tuvo la misma rutina y era presa de ella: salía del trabajo tardísimo, porque ser político, ¡y tan joven!, le costaba mucho tiempo. Era agotador lidiar con todos los ancianos retrógrados que llenaban el parlamento, pero su trabajo era su refugio, no se quejaba; lo mantenía ocupadísimo, física y psíquicamente, porque no le dejaba ni un segundo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las leyes que quería que aprobaran con respecto al Digimundo.

Por eso su momento menos favorito del día era cuando regresaba a su _hogar_, su oscuro y solitario departamento. Nadie le visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo (ocasionalmente iba su hermana y le ayudaba con la limpieza y con las compras, y en verdad si no fuera por ella y por las llamadas regulares de su madre que le recordaba que debía comer, él se habría muerto de hambre), y ya no se veía con mujeres porque su trabajo le exigía una imagen intachable que él debía mantener (porque ya era suficientemente malo no ser tomado en serio por la edad).

Su rutina de siempre era entrar, encender la luz, tan tenue que apenas iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir las siluetas de las cosas, dejar el maletín sobre la mesita de centro de madera negra y cristal, y aflojarse el apretado nudo de la corbata mientras suelta un suspiro de cansancio y desea poder ir al parlamento con una sudadera y zapatillas.

Y un día un olor dulce le penetró la nariz, y se le hizo agua la boca, dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Era un olor como a tostadas francesas con crema batida y fresas. Sus favoritas. Y ese olor, que venía de la cocina, fue acompañado por una risa, suave y musical, a su espalda. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Esa risa le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, y ese sentimiento de añoranza, que siempre se empeñaba en ignorar, se adueñó por completo de él.

Se levantó con rapidez del sofá de cuero negro, se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, fuerte; era de esos abrazos que aprietan, y que duelen, pero no por el tacto fuerte, sino por la angustia, la emoción mal disimulada, la pena, por todo lo que podía estar contenido en un gesto de la más extrema y desesperada añoranza. Porque él había pasado mucho tiempo solo…

…Y porque él sabía que ella entendía lo que él vivía, lo que él sentía, porque ella sentía lo mismo. Y entonces la estrechó aún más, sintiendo que la nariz y la garganta ya le comenzaban a arder.

Y entonces la soltó y le sonrió.

—Te esperaba dentro de un mes —le dijo. —¿Adelantaste tus vacaciones?

—Algo así —le sonrió Mimi.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Hikari —dijo ella, balanceando frente a él una llave. —Me dijo que necesitabas compañía.

—¿Y por eso adelantaste tus vacaciones? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

—Pues… en parte sí —dijo ella, nerviosa, moviéndose hacia la mesa del comedor, que estaba junto a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, suspicaz.

Pero Mimi no le respondió. Dejó la llave sobre la mesa y cogió un manojo de sobres.

—Recogí tu correo —dijo, con una sonrisa vacilante, entregándoselo.

—Gracias —dijo él, confundido, ante la mirada casi expectante de la castaña. —¿Quieres que lo revise ahora?

Ella asintió lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inusual, no tenían nada que ver con esa chispa que suele adornarlos y que a él tanto le gusta.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado. —No lo habrás visto, ¿verdad? —agregó, tratando de que su tono de voz no sonase acusador.

—Y-yo… —vaciló la castaña. —Él fue a verme hace unos meses —murmuró.

—Lo sé —dijo él. —Y sé que… bueno, sé lo que pasó.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Sí. Siempre lo hace —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se lo dijo a Sora? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—¿Se lo dijiste tú? —inquirió, temerosa.

—No —dijo él. —No fue para tanto. Sólo estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero no sucedió. Sora no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Soy tan mezquina —murmuró ella.

—Claro que no —dijo él con convicción. —Ustedes… Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso de ustedes. Eres… tonta —agregó, frustrado, —porque si quisieras, ya lo tendrías para ti. Matt siempre te dio opciones, quería que lo ayudaras a elegir, y tú… lo empujaste hacia Sora.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo —le reprochó ella sin mirarle.

—Lo sé —dijo él. —Somos estúpidos —suspiró. —¿Estás así de rara por eso? ¿Temes verlo de nuevo?

—No Tai. Esto… es distinto —dijo ella.

—¿Es por Sora?

Ella negó.

—Con Sora todo marcha bien. Si estoy aquí en Japón es porque ella me lo pidió.

—¿Por qué?

—Tai, por favor, termina de revisar el correo —le suplicó.

Pero Tai sintió un escalofrío horrendo sacudirle la espalda.

—¿Lo haces tú? —le sonrió, fingiendo, más que nada, una sonrisa despreocupada. —Este traje me está matando. Me iré a cambiar —le entregó las cartas a ella y se fue a la habitación.

Comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, y ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con el rostro un tanto acongojado.

—La mayoría son cuentas —dijo ella con voz lacónicamente, pasando carta por carta. —De la electricidad, del seguro… Oye, ¿compraste una casa? —le preguntó, revisando la carta con remitente de una importante empresa de bienes raíces. —¡¿En Hawái? —exclamó ella, al abrir la correspondencia de su amigo y tras haberla leído.

—Siempre te quejas de que los hoteles no son lo suficientemente hogareños —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponía unos pantalones deportivos, sin importarle la presencia de la castaña. —Puedes decorarlo con lo que quieras, pero te encargas tú, yo sólo quiero ir este verano y relajarme, después de dos años sin vacaciones —terminó en un murmullo.

Ella le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho. Las manos le temblaron cuando revisó el último sobre.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, curioso, con una camiseta en las manos, con ademán de ponérsela.

Ella le miró. Entró en la habitación y dejó el resto de la correspondencia en el mueble que había cerca de la puerta. Se detuvo frente a él y le dijo:

—Es una invitación —y le tendió el sobre, de color blanco, con un lazo plateado.

La mano de él tembló al recibirlo, y la camiseta resbaló y cayó al suelo. Cuando leyó el remitente, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda. Abrió el sobre con ansiedad, y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras sostenía la invitación, un papel de un sobrio color crema, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y leyó. Y en verdad no leyó a conciencia, pero las palabras "Sora", "Yamato" y "Matrimonio" resaltaron más que las otras, y eso fue suficiente para él.

—Vaya —murmuró. No se había percatado de que estaba temblando, y de que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. —Es tan… repentino —comentó.

—Llevan planeando la boda más de un año —dijo Mimi, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? —preguntó.

—Trataron, pero tú no…

—Yo… —la interrumpió él, sintiendo la garganta seca, rasposa, adolorida. —Yo… —lágrimas cayeron sobre la invitación, y la tinta de la estilizada caligrafía se corrió.

Estaba llorando.

—¿Cuándo… —logró decir.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—Dentro de un mes —dijo ella. —Vine antes porque… porque me encargaré del banquete y… y porque soy dama honor —dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Tai se quedó con la vista fija en la invitación, pero no veía nada en realidad. Entonces miró a la mujer que tenía en frente, dejó caer el papel al suelo y le dijo, con una sonrisa:

—Perdimos —dijo él, tembloroso, lloroso, y la abrazó. —La… perdí —agregó en un susurro.

—Tai… no —murmuró ella.

—Se va a casar… con él —soltó una risa nerviosa, estrechándola fuerte sin darse cuenta. —Seguro yo soy el padrino… —él la sintió asentir. —Tendré que llevar el anillo y estar en primera fila viendo cuando… cuando ella diga "acepto", y cuando él la bese —sollozó. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo sonrisas, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Las piernas le temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, arrastrándola a ella consigo.

—Éramos los tres… —murmuró. —Los tres, ¿cuándo cambió todo? —otro sollozo escapó de su garganta, y sintió la calidez de las lágrimas de Mimi sobre su piel. —Los perdimos, princesa...

Sus dos mejores amigos se casarían, unirían sus vidas para siempre, formarían una familia. ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no debería estar feliz por ellos? Si Sora era maravillosa, ¿quién mejor para ella que alguien tan maravilloso como él sabía que era Yamato, su mejor amigo? Y si Matt era la mejor persona que él conocía, ¿quién mejor para él que una mujer tan perfecta como lo era Sora, su mejor amiga?

¡Qué imbécil y mezquino que era! La felicidad de sus amigos debía de ser su felicidad. ¿Cómo se atrevería a mirarlos a la cara nuevamente si en lugar de alegrarse por la noticia estaba llorando?

Llorando.

Y sintió a Mimi removerse entre sus brazos. Ella también estaba llorando.

Y entonces pensó que ella era valiente. Porque ella no había sido como él. No se había aislado, había permanecido impertérrita frente a sus amigos, había mantenido con firmeza esas hermosas sonrisas suyas y les había brindado todo su apoyo. No había huido como él. Seguramente Sora la había hecho ser partícipe en forma activa de cada preparativo. Si hasta iba a preparar el banquete. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán pasado las dos eligiendo el menú? ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido Mimi que soportar con sonrisas que los besos y las caricias del hombre que ella quería fuesen para su mejor amiga y no para ella? La castaña sí que tenía valor, tenía los cojones que a él le hacían falta para enfrentar la situación.

Se alejó de ella para mirarle a la cara. Él tenía los ojos rojos, y las mejillas húmedas. Ella se secó el rostro inmediatamente, y con una mirada de disculpa, pasó su mano por sobre la piel morena que había humedecido con sus lágrimas, y él sintió un escalofrío por toda la piel ante ese contacto.

Sería la desesperación de eliminar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento que incluyera a una pelirroja y a un rubio juntos, o el simple hecho de que había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, no lo sabía, pero por alguna razón le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza y se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—Hermosa —murmuró, con la voz enronquecida.

El cálido aliento de él chocó contra ella de golpe, y Mimi se estremeció. Él la sintió estremecerse, y el corazón comenzó a bombearle como loco.

Rozó los labios de ella susurrando la dulce caricia de un beso, y las cosquillas lo consumieron de los pies a la cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado en apenas un segundo, y las ansías ya lo carcomían. Rozó de nuevo esos labios, y comenzó un tortuoso jugueteo para incitarla, porque quería un gesto de aprobación por parte de ella, quería sentir que ella quería eso tanto como él.

Y el aroma de su boca lo estaba volviendo loco. Repartió pequeños y suaves mordiscos por todo el labio inferior, y la sintió estremecerse aún más, lo cual aumentó las ansias de él en atrapar esa boca en un beso voraz. Pero no lo hizo, porque aquel jugueteo era hipnotizador, y podría hacerlo toda la noche con tal de seguir disfrutando de esos deliciosos temblores que afectaban ese pequeño y cálido cuerpo y de esa entrega tácita que parecía dominarla, a pesar de que el deseo crecía en él de forma apremiante.

Los labios de ella agrandaron la pequeña apertura entre ellos que desde un comienzo habían mantenido, y Tai quiso gritar su triunfo cuando su lengua penetró en la húmeda cavidad y saboreó todo lo que encontró. Mimi era dulce, de ese dulce que provoca adicción. Ella le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras de su garganta brotaba un dulce gemido, y él supo que ella ansiaba lo mismo que él: olvidar, dejarse arrastrar por un deseo alocado para vaciar la mente y el alma de celos, de pena, de rabia y dolor.

Las manos del moreno le sujetaron con infinita sutileza el rostro, y las manos de ella se ubicaron sobre el suave, pero firme pecho de él. Tai sintió cosquillas al sentir sus manos, y una de las suyas se ubicó en su nuca mientras cambiaba el ángulo del rostro para profundizar aún más el beso (si es que eso era posible) y la otra se cerró en la estrecha cintura. Sonidos guturales escapaban de vez en cuando de ella, y esas manos blanquecinas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la morena piel de ese torso de musculatura perfecta que estaba totalmente expuesto para ella.

Su mano en la cintura se deslizó por sobre la pierna hasta llegar al margen del vestido. Palpó con las yemas de los dedos la liga de encaje de la media por debajo del faldón, y luego su mano se deslizó por el costado hasta su glúteo. Su mano subió, arrastrando la tela del vestido consigo, acariciándole la cintura, hasta palpar el encaje del sujetador, y con su dedo pulgar acarició la cereza de su seno por sobre la tela. Mimi jadeó y él disfrutó de ese jadeo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La acomodó entre sus brazos y la sujetó con firmeza, y se puso de pie, levantándola sin ninguna dificultad. La recostó con delicadeza sobre el edredón de un color oscuro que cubría su cama, se colocó sobre ella y se dirigió sin ningún reparo hacia el expuesto cuello. Sorbió el aroma de su piel con fruición y acarició con sus labios antes de lamer y saborear. Mimi se retorció debajo suyo, y sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos oscuros, alborotando esa cabellera castaña que antes siempre estaba alborotada. La manos de Tai le acariciaron el busto por sobre el vestido, y sin poder aplazarlo más, hundió el rostro en el generoso escote. Y las lágrimas acudieron a él de nuevo de forma imparable, y frotó su rostro contra esos senos, buscando consuelo, mientras el dolor se desbordaba en forma de gemidos de su garganta, y sus manos se cerraban como puños apretando la tela de su edredón a ambos costados de ella. Y Mimi le acarició el cabello con ternura, mientras ella misma lloraba, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como sus lágrimas se desparramaban.

Tai empapó de lágrimas el profundo valle de su busto, y tras alejarse de ese suave lugar para secarse el rostro de un manotón, pasó la lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas contra la piel de ella. Y Mimi gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Tai en su seno tras él haber bajado la tela del escote y del sujetador con la mano. Gimió otra vez cuando sintió labios, luego dientes, juguetear con el botón erecto de su seno. Tai bebió del busto de ella con desesperación, mientras sentía su entrepierna dura como piedra. Se frotó contra las caderas de ella, y ella jadeó al sentirlo, y Tai sintió una especie de ansia salvaje y un renovado ímpetu de poseerla. La despojó de toda su ropa, siempre controlando su lado salvaje y tratándola con suma dulzura, besando toda la piel que podía, y ella se encargó del cinturón y del botón y la cremallera del pantalón, del cual él se desasió con rapidez. Sus dedos tocaron traviesamente la intimidad de ella, y él se puso más duro aún al notar toda su humedad. Le mordisqueaba los labios con infinita lentitud mientras tomaba su miembro con la mano y con la punta acariciaba la húmeda entrada que estaba ansiosa por recibirlo. Mimi jadeó, con el deseo irradiado en sus ojos de caramelo. Tai se encontraba del mismo modo, sus pupilas dilatas por el deseo. Quería consumar todo eso, porque se sentía condenadamente bien, porque era un bálsamo aliviador para las heridas de su corazón, porque lo hacía sentir amado, aunque supiese que sólo duraría un momento, que sería efímero, pero no le importaba, quería sentirlo aunque durase si quisiera un miserable segundo.

—Princesa —murmuró con la voz cargada de deseo, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

—Hazlo —pidió ella, desposeída de toda cordura, y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió al castaño entrar en ella, tortuosa y placenteramente lento.

Tai gimió contra su oído una vez estuvo dentro. Y no se movió, y ella tampoco. Se quedaron estáticos siendo uno.

Y las lágrimas acudieron otra vez, imparables. Ambos las sintieron venir, y ambos sintieron las del otro. Y Tai se reprochó a sí mismo lo que estaba pasando. _'¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_ se dijo, _'Esto está mal. Yo amo a Sora'_.

—Yo amo a Sora… —lloró sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

—Lo sé —respondió ella y él no se lo esperaba.

Se incorporó un poco para mirarla, y él sabía que verla era como verse a sí mismo. Era ver los mismos ojos llorosos y ver las mismas lágrimas.

Eran lo mismo.

Se acercó a los labios de ella y la besó, un beso dulce, puro, casto.

—Hermosa —murmuró. —Dentro de ti… se siente bien —confesó, y sintió como se sonrojaba, pero no le importaba; sería honesto con ella.

—Me gusta… como te sientes —murmuró ella, con las mejillas arreboladas. —Te sientes… bien.

Mimi besó su nariz y él cerró los ojos. Se movió dentro de ella, porque ya no podía más, porque su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, porque el deseo era demasiado grande, porque ansiaba desbordar todos los sentimientos y las sensaciones que se lo estaba comiendo en ese instante. Ella era estrecha, húmeda y caliente, le envolvía de una forma deliciosa. Intercambiaron alientos y suspiros al tiempo que él entraba y salía lentamente, mirándose.

Y entonces el ritmo fue aumentando, las embestidas eran ahora profundas y rápidas, y los jadeos llenaron la habitación.

Ambos eran gemidos, sudor, caricias y sabor a prohibido. Pero más que eso, ellos eran desamor, despecho y consuelo. Y se sentía bien, se sentía condenadamente bien. Ya no había espacio ni para Matt, ni para Sora, ni para la bendita boda. Eran sólo ellos dos, reconfortándose, curando el corazón roto del otro y el suyo. Se amaban desesperadamente porque lo necesitaban, porque al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los amigos: para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, para acompañar al otro en su dolor y para hacerlo olvidar por un instante el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Tai encontró un delicioso consuelo dentro de ella y se derramó en su interior sin miramientos, regocijando del grito de placer y de cada contracción de los músculos interiores de ella que apretaban su miembro. El orgasmo lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, y dejó caer el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre ella, rendido, disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento y del olor de su piel, sin querer salir de ella porque era una sensación demasiado agradable. Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, él se desprendió de ella con delicadeza, y en seguida extrañó su interior. Se salió de encima y se recostó a su lado, y la abrazó, ciñéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Tenía al alcance la piel de sus hombros, así que se entretuvo varios minutos en repartir besos y mordiscos, hasta que ella despegó el rostro de su cuello para mirarlo. Tai se sintió embargado por una extraña emoción, mezcla de muchas cosas, pero lo que predominaba era una calidez en el pecho, una calidez que sanaba.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos, y se sonrieron tímidamente.

Él le acarició el rostro.

—Princesa —dijo con tono cariñoso. —Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido jamás.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo eres —le besó la frente.

—Tú eres el hombre más bueno que pueda existir en el mundo —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo eres —le sonrió ella. —Dime… —comenzó a decir, vacilante. —¿I-irás?

Tai frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Iré. No podría no ir —dijo. —¿Irás con alguien? —preguntó de pronto.

—Esperaba que tú fueras mi pareja —le dijo.

—Claro que seré tu pareja —le sonrió él, besando su frente nuevamente. —Ese día estaremos juntos… por si nos dan ganas de salir corriendo —la acercó y la abrazó. —Saldremos corriendo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Durmió con el cuerpo de ella apegado al suyo, disfrutando de esa calidez que emanaba y le tranquilizaba. Fue la primera noche agradable que pasaba en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_My God. Yo, Lyls, escribiendo Lemon? xD_

_Si es que a esto se le puede llamar así ¬¬ xD. Aunque no es, ni séra xD, el primero ni último de mi vida xD._

_La relación de Tai y Mimi se afianzó mucho a lo largo de los años, quiero decir que al sufrir de lo mismo, encontraban en el otro comprensión, porque ambos fueron lo suficientemente cobardes como para no hacer nada por quienes realmente les interesaban, llámense Yamato y Sora xD. Después de aislarse inconscientemente del mundo, la única persona además de su hermana y Agumon (xD) a la que Tai dejaba ocupar espacio en su vida era Mimi. Lo de estos dos es como enfermizo, se juntan sólo para lamentarse de sus desdichas, por eso encuentran en el otro una comprensión que en nadie más hallaran, porque nadie los alentará a sentirse así de deprimidos y despechados, sólo lo hacen entre ellos mismo porque son "como lo mismo"._

_La parte de Tai leyendo la invitación la sufrí en carne propia. God, lloré cuando lo escribí xD. Es que era todo tan... condenadamente triste TnT, quería que el moreno mostrase su debilidad al fin, después de años sin demostrar nada más que sonrisas falsas, y PUM!, quise que se derrumbara al momento de leer las tres palabras que, al estar juntas o cerca, más detesto: "Sora", "Yamato", "Matrimonio" Dx._

_Bueno, esta es la última parte._

_Próximamente el Epílogo. Sólo dejaré que pasen un par de día y lo subiré ya que todo está terminado =D._

_Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. Lo mío no es el lemon, en serio xD._

_Y díganme que lloraron, por favor *-*. No es cierto! Los adoro! x3_

_Lyls_


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**Desbordarse**

_Un fic sobre Taichi Yagami_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

El aeropuerto estaba atiborrado de gente como siempre. Once personas caminaban con cierta parsimonia en dirección al puente donde uno de ellos abordaría un avión con destino a Norteamérica.

El peliazul con anteojos del grupo empujaba en carrito con el equipaje al tiempo que charlaba con un castaño de ojos verdes que lucía mucho más joven que él. Una pelimorada con anteojos caminaba a la par con su marido, un tipo alto de cabello azulado oscuro y brillante, y cargaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto arropado en una cobija con dibujos de digimon bebés. Una castaña de ojos canela charlaba animadamente con ella, mientras que el hombre de cabello azulado charlaba con un hombre rubio. Delante de ellos iba una pareja de recién casados, un rubio que tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de una pelirroja, que charlaba y reía con una mujer de cabellera castaña clara y ojos caramelo que iba acompañada de un moreno alto y atlético. Cuando llegaron a su destino, cada uno se despidió de la castaña de ojos caramelo, abrazándola, deseando verla pronto, y enviando junto a ella saludos y recuerdos a su amigo moreno que se había ido a perseguir su sueño hacía un tiempo.

—Claro que lo haré —le respondió Mimi a Hikari y a Miyako cuando expresaron sus saludos para Davis. —Y de paso me comeré un plato de sus fideos, son deliciosos.

Todos se rieron, se despidieron nuevamente de ella con un gesto y se alejaron con dirección a la salida. Sólo tres personas se quedaron con ella.

—Nos veremos pronto Mimi —dijo Sora. —Muchas gracias por todo. El banquete fue grandioso. No sé qué habríamos hecho Matt y yo sin ti —dijo, cogiéndole las manos.

—No me lo agradezcas —murmuró la castaña. —Nos veremos pronto amiga. Ya sabes que si Yama va a Estados Unidos, debes meterte en su valija y así vas a visitarme.

—Claro que lo haré —rió la pelirroja.

Sora se alejó para dejar que su esposo se despidiera de su amiga.

—Recuerda pasar a verme de vez en cuando —dijo ella haciendo un puchero. —Pasas mucho tiempo en USA por eso de la NASA y apenas te apareces por mi casa.

—Lo haré si tengo tiempo —dijo él.

—Ah no —protestó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos y despreciando su mirada. —No quiero tus sobras, Yama.

—No seas tonta —sonrió él, abrazándola. —Sabes que para ti… para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —murmuró en su oído, estrechándola.

Se separaron un tanto azorados, levemente sonrojados y evitando mirarse. Matt volvió junto a su esposa y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, un gesto posesivo que era muy típico de él. Entonces el moreno que estaba con ellos se acercó a la castaña, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos.

Ambos se miraron. Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

—No llores —pidió él, sabiendo que se encontraba de la misma manera.

—No estoy llorando —replicó ella.

—Nos veremos pronto, ¿está bien?

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Nuestra nueva casa en Hawái nos espera —la estrechó con fuerza y Mimi correspondió a ese abrazo rodeándole hasta tocar su espalda. —Voy a extrañarte mucho —le dijo. —No me sentía tan vivo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Prometo prepararte unas tartaletas de frutas y esos panecillos que tanto te gustan —sonrió ella, separándose para mirarlo y secándose con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Entonces esperaré ansioso el estar contigo de nuevo —dijo, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sí y apretándola más.

—Ya quiero estar contigo de nuevo —murmuró ella, y él entendió el secreto de esas palabras, y se sonrojó.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron abrazos hasta que una amable voz femenina salió de los parlantes que había en las paredes y los sacó de su trance, anunciando que el vuelo de Mimi saldría pronto.

—Es hora de irme —se separaron. —Te adoro —dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó la frente con infinita ternura, pero tras haberlo hecho, se quedó mirándola fijamente y decidió que eso no sería suficiente. Se inclinó y sin importarle que Sora y Matt los vieran, la besó en los labios. —Que tengas un buen vuelo —le deseó, respirando el mismo aire que ella antes de alejarse.

Ella asintió. Se despidió de los tres con una sonrisa radiante y un gesto de la mano, y tomó su equipaje de mano y arrastró la valija con ruedas hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Tai suspiró sin darse cuenta, y cuando se giró, notó las miradas de Matt y Sora, pero no eran miradas acusadoras ni curiosas, eran simples miradas que escondían una infinita comprensión y hasta un cierto alivio. Taichi se ubicó del otro lado de Sora y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? —le propuso su amiga.

—Con tal de que Matt no cocine, me apunto —dijo.

—Hey —le golpeó la nuca con la mano que cubría el hombro izquierdo de Sora. —Mi comida te encanta.

—Pero le echas mucho picante a todo, Yama. Ya es tiempo de variar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ese restaurante de comida italiana que está cerca de la floristería? Tengo antojos de comer pasta.

—¿Tienes antojos? —repitió Matt, con cierta curiosidad, mirando de reojo a su esposa y no pudiendo evitar mirar su vientre.

Sora se sonrojó muchísimo y le miró fijamente, un tanto alarmada, desviando su mirada nerviosa hacia el moreno que iba a su lado, y luego volvió a fijarla en su marido con cierto reproche.

Taichi, a su lado, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas darse media vuelta y correr para alcanzar a subirse al avión donde ahora Mimi debía estar y marcharse con ella.

—Felicidades —se limitó a decir. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Apenas un mes —dijo ella, toda apenada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

—No —dijo Sora. —Lo confirmamos hace poco y… queríamos que tú fueras el primero en saberlo —le miró, nerviosa. —No quería que te enterarás así…

—¿Y ya sabes si será niño o niña? —dijo Tai, esforzándose por no mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Es muy pronto para eso —sonrió la pelirroja sin poder evitarlo, acariciándose el vientre con ilusión. —Yo espero que sea una niña.

Taichi no se resistió y la miró. El rostro enternecido de su amiga le generó una extraña emoción, que se apoderó de él. Sin bien la noticia le había dado ganas de salir corriendo, de golpear a alguien y vomitar, la ilusión y el anhelo de Sora se le habían contagiado de alguna manera.

—Yo espero que sea un niño —dijeron entonces Taichi y Yamato al mismo tiempo, y se miraron, un tanto sorprendidos.

—Para que así juegue soccer conmigo —agregó el moreno.

—Para así enseñarle a tocar la guitarra —agregó el rubio.

—Si es niña puede hacer todo eso —dijo Sora, fingiendo molestia. —Sé que será una niña —agregó.

Tai no pudo evitar reírse. Miró a Matt por el rabillo y este captó su mirada.

—Serás padre —le dijo, serio.

—Sí —dijo el rubio.

—Felicidades —dijo Tai, de todo corazón.

—Gracias —sonrió el rubio.

—Y bien, ¿qué dicen? ¿Comida italiana o qué?

—Voto por las pastas. Si eso es lo que mi futura ahijada quiere comer —comentó Tai inclinándose, hablándole al vientre de Sora.

Ella se ruborizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Matt, preocupado.

—No es nada —dijo ella, secando sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter.

—Ya se puso sensible —dijo Tai poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No seas odioso —musitó ella, molesta, golpeándole fuerte en el brazo.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Eres bipolar?

—Hum —Sora le hizo un desprecio con la mirada.

—Ya cálmense —pidió Matt, suspirando.

Los tres se perdieron entre la gente rumbo a la salida, donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Corto y preciso ;D._

_No es demasiado dramático, pero a mí me dio penita u_U._

_Estaba en mis planes escribir la boda, pero no pude xD. Too much for me Dx._

_Tiene pequeños detalle que nos hacen dudar de ciertas cosas, como el abrazo entre Matt y Mimi, o la despedida entre ella y el castaño. No es mi intensión que crean que Mimi y Tai se quedan juntos o algo así. Para nada xD. Sé que Tai conocerá a un tipa buena que le dará ese encantador niño que sale en el epílogo de 02 xD._

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por leer ;3_

_Lyls_


End file.
